Generally, concrete or asphalt pavement is mainly used for road pavement. In particular, concrete pavement is frequently used because of its good flexibility for heavy vehicles and its long service life, even though the concrete curing time is long and a process such as joint installation is complicated. However, in the case of concrete pavement, the maintenance and repair of the joint are required, the times for the maintenance and repair are long, and the costs for the maintenance and repair are also high. In addition, concrete pavement is hardly applied to urban roads with much traffic, due to problems such as noise, and poor riding comfort caused by the joint, and the use of concrete pavement in highways is also gradually decreasing.
In comparison with this, asphalt pavement has disadvantages in that it has low flexibility for heavy vehicles, requires frequent repair due to its relatively short service life resulting from frequent occurrence of plastic deformation, cracks, potholes and the like, and causes obstruction in traffic flow. However, asphalt pavement is used in many applications, including urban roads, because it is constructed quickly and simply, and the costs for the maintenance and repair costs thereof are low.
Such asphalt pavement has problems due to the following causes during and after construction. During construction, it has problems due to typical causes, including poor temperature control during paving of asphalt mixtures, the amount of tack coat, poor application of tack coats, and poor compaction of asphalt mixtures. After construction, it has problems due to causes, including long-term use, traffic loads, ground behavior, freezing, thawing, and entry of chlorides used to eliminate freezing.
In particular, the importance of tack coating has recently attracted attention. The poor adhesion between pavement layers due to poor tack coating causes shoving, separation between new and old pavement layers, premature fatigue cracking, plastic deformation, and broken parts such as potholes, resulting in a decrease in the service life of pavement. In addition, regarding the failure mechanism of asphalt overlay pavement structures, it was reported that, when horizontal shear stress and vertical tension stress occur at the interface between pavement layers due to vehicle loads so that the load exceeds the maximum adhesive strength, pavement deterioration occurs.
In addition, when asphalt overlay is performed for maintenance and repair, reflection cracking frequently occurs. To solve this problem, a process of installing reinforcements fiber comprising carbon fiber, glass fiber, aramid fiber, polyester fiber or the like for the purpose of preventing the cracking and plastic deformation of asphalt pavement is mainly applied. Because the reinforcement fibers have both elasticity and ductility, they function to extend the service life of asphalt when they are applied to asphalt construction.
However, because conventional reinforcements are impregnated with an asphalt emulsion, they are highly sticky. Thus, when these reinforcements are stored in a rolled state, the inner and outer surfaces thereof adhere to each other, making the use thereof difficult. In addition, when a reinforcement is installed on an existing asphalt substrate or when asphalt is paved on a road having a reinforcement installed thereon, the reinforcement sticks to the wheels of equipment such as dump trucks, finishers or construction equipment or enter the equipment to cause problems in the equipment, or greatly reduce workability.
For this reason, a technology of applying to one side of reinforcements a film that increases the efficiency of work and facilitates a reinforcement unrolling process has been developed. Korean Utility Model publication No. 20-0375633 discloses a technology that uses a polypropylene film as a grid-type reinforcement impregnated with asphalt.